killing him softly
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: He wanted to kill him. Badly. Very Very Very badly. OK PPL newest fic! YAY! OOC HIBA, kinda funny things, YAOI! MAN LOVE! D18! Biting to death! Pathetic herbivores, beware!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to kill him. I could imagine it, the weapon would be my tonfas, he would suffer a slow and painful death. His blood would coat the faces of his pathetic subordinates, and his stupid, god forsaken turtle would be crushed by his stupid face.

I could almost feel the blood, the rush of the fight.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, deep breath, in, out, repeat.

Dino was annoying, that was for sure. But not annoying enough to kill, at least that's what I tried to convince myself.

;

;

**Three hours earlier;**

It had started out as a normal day, I went to Nami middle, and within the hour had bitten over 23 students to death. I was just settling into my office when Dino came stomping into the room, and with a loud 'hey Kyouya!' proceeded to trip over his own feet and bang his head against the wall, I forced myself to hold back my laughter.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" I asked, standing and walking over to him as he sat on the floor rubbing his mop of blonde hair. "I wanted to see you! Its your birthday right?" I felt myself tense instantly. I hate my birthday more then any other day of the year. Foolish weaklings would flock around me with gifts, I would be forced to eat horribly sweet cakes, and worst of all, the year my older sister made me wear the _fish hat….._ If that was not enough, it was also the day, four years ago, that my family was in that plane crash, and I was the only survivor.

Needless to say, I hated this horrible day, and all those who dared to mention its presence.

Dino stood up and began waving his hands in the air, catching my attention as he pulled out a foil package from his coat pocket. "that had better not be a gift." Dino smiled sheeplishy at me before nodding and shoving the gift into my chest.

"just open it before you through it away! I promise it'll be worth it!" I sent him another glare, but his stupid smile did not relent, and, not feeling like putting up with him long enough to attempt to bite him to death, opened the tiny package presented to me.

When I looked inside I gasped out in shock, inside was a small piece of paper reading; I love you!

I looked up at him just in time to see his face getting much too close to my own before he crashed our lips together. I wanted to kill him, wanted to hit him or attack him in some way. But weather it was the shock or the slightly warm sensation in my lips, I was unable to push him away. I was about to kiss him back- I might as well enjoy it, since it feels good..- when he moved his hands to my back, and without any hesitation, proceeded to squeeze my ass.

I lost all desire to touch him in my rage, and with as much force as possible, kicked him in the balls.

He passed out almost instantly.

**PRESENT**

I let out the breath I was holding as I sat at my desk, it had already been three hours, and I was still reeling from the shock of it all. Who does he think he is, anyway? To dare mention my birthday, and then kiss me? Foolish. So, why exactly could I not get it out of my head?

I ran my finger against my lips again, Dino's overly sweet taste still lingering from the contact. What the hell am I doing?! I shook my head and picked up my pen, I had to get this paper work done. The city will want to get my approval for the new road way by tomorrow so they can begin planning, this is not the time to be wasting my thoughts on that herbivores kiss. Or touch, or that stupidly sweet smell, I mean what the hell does he bathe in? Cotton candy and rainbows?! Heh, I could just picture that. Him sitting in the tub surrounded by bobbles and some stupid fake duck. Pfft, and then the turtle would fall into the tub because he is the most idiotic person I know and would then proceed to grow until it- DAMN IT!

I thought to myself, slamming my hands against my desk with enough force that the windows rattled and the paperwork spilled onto the floor, which was housing the finished work.. shit.

Today is awful, plain and simple.

;

;

';

It was nearly 3AM when I left the school, dropping off the paperwork to the correct places, including the town hall that was surprisingly open. At first I thought it might be a robbery but on closer inspection it was the officals running around like fools as they tried to get the ballets ready for the council election. Foolish, such things are only wastes of time. Everyone knows I run the towns government, how could they not? I shook my head, forgetting the slightly irritating sight.

I was roughly three miles from my home when I saw one of Dino's men carrying the stupid turtle- who was now the size of a small bicycle- to the car. I tried to ignore them, but as I walked by I could hear the owner of their hotel screaming about the loss of merchandise and how he was planning on calling the police. I cursed under my breath. Another sleepless night! When someone called the police for anything other then a common theft, I was called out because the police were foolish herbivores who could not handle the sight of blood- or the idea of blood- long enough to do their jobs..

I walked over to the entrance, ignoring the horses men as they called out to me that I shouldn't attack their boss, pathetic. I would get them after the horse, for sure.

As I walked into the lobby I noticed three things at once;

One. The entire first floor was filled with water, a large hole in the roof above.

Two. The owner was currently sobbing on the ground pathetically, I would have to bite him to death for his pathetic behavior.

Three. Dino was naked.

.

.

Naked?!

I hit my tonfa against the wall to get their attention, all eyes turning to stare at me as I walked over to the pathetic owner and shoved my tonfa up his nose. The general manager crying out in shock before running away. I would have chased him, normally, but I was much too preoccupied by the fact that Dino was Naked in plain view of everyone.

"K-Kyouya! I'm so happy to see you! I mean- I know you wont want to see me, like, ever again and I did something stupid but-"

I cut him off by punching him in the jaw. The look of shock on his face was priceless, so amusing I couldn't help but smirk.

"y-y-you hit me! " he yelped, surprised im sure, by the fact that I didn't use my tonfas.

"Shut it, horse. Now come with me." And with that I began to walk up stairs.

;

When I got to the second level I walked over to room 18 and kicked open the door. Sure enough, the fools things were all over the place. "Kyouya? How did you know my room number?" he asked, sounding a bit breathless, was he so easily winded?

"You always book room 18, which is almost always on the first floor, so how is it surprising that I knew, exactly?" I asked as I entered the room and grabbed a pair of boxers from the open suite case on the bed; tossing it to him quickly before I began looking for pants.

Dino simply fumbled with them, and then the pants and the shirt I handed him without a single word and a unreadable expression on his face. When I was finished with making sure the fool was clothed I allowed myself a moment of rest- it had been a long day- and took a seat on a near by chair by the window.

"Kyouya?" Dino called, his voice thick in a way I had never heard it before. I turned to see him standing much too close to me and was about to push him away when he asked; "do you hate me, Kyouya?"

I let my hand- that was going to push him away- fall to the armrest while I thought for a moment. Returning to looking out the window at my sleepy Namimori. Did I hate him? No. Its not that I hate him, not really. Sometimes I want to, but even then, I cant seem to bring myself to do it. Just like I can not seem to allow my tonfas to finish him in a training session. "Kyouya?" he called again, this time putting his hand on my shoulder. It was warm, how long as it been since ive felt this warmth? My father used to do this, only the feeling was different. It was calming to me when he did it, but with Dino I felt too aware, too hot. I sighed as I rested my head against the back of the chair, "no." I said softly. No. I couldn't hate this man if I tried, rather, what I hate is myself. For being able to be swayed so easily, for being willing- even excited- about kissing him back. I was mad that the pinch was so good and so right that I had to kill him because- until now- I couldn't deal with the idea of liking this pathetic, foolish herbivore.

I heard Dino exhale a breath I didn't know he had been holding before watching him flop down onto the chair opposite mine.

"Thank god! I thought you might never speak to me again!" he said, relief clear in his voice as he ran a hand threw his hair, some of the strands hanging down into his eyes as he turned his head to watch the city. I noticed a few droplets of water on his face- that reminds me..

"why were you naked?" I asked bluntly, not bothering to hide my displeasure at his earlier appearance.

He turned his head to look at me, a blush forming on his cheeks "well, I was really depressed after getting rejected by you, Kyouya. So I decided to take a bath and gave Romario Enzo, but the turtle somehow got into the room anyway and by the time I noticed, well… he was already wet.. then Romario came into the room and I just jumped into action because I didn't want to destroy the hotel, and then the owner and the manager showed up, so I didn't really have time…" He trailed off, face redder by the second. I couldn't help myself. I let out a sharp bark of laughter, I could just picture that. It was my day dream from earlier coming to life.

"Kyouya! Its not funny!" he barked, stomping his foot childishly, I only laughed louder. He just shook his head, the wetness from the bath dripping onto his shoulders again, and began looking out the window again.

"you should dry off, Dino." I muttered, watching as he turned his head sharply in my direction. I was surprised too, I had never bothered to use his name before.. why?

"you-you called me by my name!" he whispered, his eyes wide as he stood up to reach for me. I saw it coming, I could see him moving closer, could feel the shift in the air and see the look in his eyes. I could have moved, or bitten him to death, but I didn't. Couldn't. Because it was my birthday, because he was the only one who I allowed to give me a gift, because he was foolish, and pathetic and- my thoughts cut off when he yanked me up into his arms and pulled my body close to his.

I wanted to kick him, but again, I could do nothing. My body was telling me what my mind hated to admit. I- I liked it when he touched me. When he would pull me into him as we fought for a moment before slamming me into the dirt, when he would smile at me with that stupid grin, when he pressed his lips to mine this afternoon. I liked it. I- I

"Love you. Kyouya."

When I registered those words, they filled my mind, and the only thing I could think to say back was;

"yea, me too."

_**Hi all! **_

_**So please review this and let me know what you think. I plan to post this as a two or maybe even three chapter story, but that will depend on your reviews!**_

\- _**SYC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari POV.

It had been three weeks since the stupid horse had confessed and I had accepted. Three horrible weeks of constant -unwelcome- companionship.

Three miserable weeks of forced interactions with his men.

Three weeks without being able to do any work, and three god-forsaken-weeks without physical contact.

What the hell was that about?! We are together, and frankly, I had always thought of relationships as something very physical, so why was he not making any moves?! Was I going to have to do it? Or is it simply that he is being too sentimental about this whole thing to do anything, or even to think about my needs? Knowing him, that's most likely the cause of it.

I sighed as he opened the door to my office and planted himself on the couch, kicking off muddy shoes and tossing his jacket to the floor before turning to smile at me. I sent him a glare, and of course, he ignored it completely.

"Would you like to be bitten to death, Dino?" I asked.

"Kyouya! Dont be so mean to me. I am your lover right?" he asked, I was taken aback,, if he wasn't why on earth would I allow him to sit here?

"Even so, I wont allow anyone-not even you- to bring mud into my school, Dino."

He Smiled at me and seemed to sigh in relief. Was I doing something to make him think we were anything else? What do people normally do while going out anyway? I know sex is a big part of it, maybe going to eat together or something? Oh. Now that I think of it, he always orders something from a delivery service and comes here to eat rather then going out... Is he trying to be considerate?

I sighed as I reliased what I would have to do. "Dino" I said, seeming to have interrupted him as he was about to speak, "Want to go out to dinner tonight?"

I watched as his eyes became commically wide before he smiled a huge smile and jumped up from the couch, coming around my desk to hug me.

Well, at least he touched me.

;

;

;

;

I lead Dino into my favorite local restaurant, located on the outskirts of town. It was traditional Japanese food with a quite room in back always reserved for me. I looked over at Dino as we were lead into the room and I had to force myself to keep my expression neutral as he stepped into the privet room to see we would be dining traditionally-meaning we would be sitting on the floor.

He clearly had not planned on this. "Want to leave?" I asked, amused. He just shook his head, removed his jacket, and stepped foreword, taking a seat opposite my own.

"This is a nice place Kyouya." he said, trying to make conversation while I scanned the menu. I knew he couldnt read it and as this place was my choice, I figured I would have to tell me about the options, when he suddenly waved over the waiter just before he began to exit the room.

"Excuse me, what do you recommend?" He asked without glacing at the menu or at me. Our waiter-Nagi- smiled at me in acknowledgment before going on to recommend the curry rice to Dino. He was about to go for that option when I cut in. "Actually, we will need a few more minutes, I'll call for you, Nagi." He nodded at he, a smile on his lips as he left. _God, why did I think he was attractive enough to fuck back then? Though he was always up for a good time, he was clinging to me too much afterwords and never got the hint-until I hit him with a tonfa, of course- that I was only wanting a sexual relationship. Even after two years the fool clearly remembers it. Great. _

I took a deep breath and without bothering to ask Dino if he needed me to read the menu to him, began to tell him its contents; " Other then the curry rice-which you wouldn't like because you cant handle spice- they have Hamburger steak's with or without eggs, traditional ramen, Sweet Teri- " I stopped when I caught him looking at me in surprise before smiling one of the biggest smiles he had ever shown me. I could feel my face heating and tried to ignore it.

"what?" I asked him, pretending that this was completely normal.

"Thank you Kyouya! I love you!" He said loudly before scooting his cushion closer to mine. I didnt comment on his closeness. I wanted him to touch me, after all, so pushing this idiot away would only make it harder to achieve that goal.

"What do you like? Im not too familiar with Japanese foods." He said, looking hopeful. I nodded at the menu in my hands and pointed to the small picture in the upper right corner. "I normally get the Hamburger steak with egg. Its something Im not able to make very well for myself, so I come here for it often." His eyes seemed to light up while I said this, as if this trivial information was something to become excited about.

"Then I'll have it too, can I have ketchup?" I looked at him in shock, Ketchup?! "No. It comes with a special sauce, Only those who don't appreciate food get them with Ketchup, Dino." He smiled wider before saying ''I didnt know you cared about food so much.'' I didnt know how to counter that, so I just smacked him on the back of the head and called for Nagi. Dino Smiling the entire time.

After the meal I paid- Despite Dino's best efforts to pay for us himself.- and we began walking to the school where he had left his car, and thankfully his men, a few hours earlier as I had insisted on walking. I felt him move closer to me as we walked and, slow enough I didnt relize he was doing it, touched my hand before entwining our fingers. I allowed myself a smile as I closed my hand around his. "Kyouya?" He called, sounding serious. I stopped to look up at him. "I love you. But i-I dont know what you want this to mean. Us, our relationship, I, I want you. I know this is too fast and it might upset you, and I would never mean to dominate you in anyway, or-" I cut him off by pressing our lips together and plunging my tongue into his mouth. He moaned as we kissed, his hands pulling me closer while mine tangeled in his hair. When we pulled away for breath he was smiling, "My place or your hotel?" I asked. I saw his entire face turn red as my words sunk in before he grabbed my hand and asked "Is your place close?" I smirked and began to pull him in the direction of my house.

Dino POV

As soon as we got to Kyouya's apartment I had him against the wall. I had wanted to touch him for so long. Since the first day I met him, and I was going to make this the best sex of his life. Kyouya pulled me closer to him as we all but fell onto his sofa. I moved on top of him as we kissed, touching his hips and sliding my hands up his sides to press against his nipples. He gapsed and arched into me, letting me feel his erection against my leg. "I love you Kayouya. May I?" I asked as I pulled his shirt up, he smirked at me before grabbing the fabric from my hands and, leaning up, pulled his shirt over his head. He met my eyes with his. "Hurry. I've been waiting too long already." I didnt need anymore consent then that. I bent down and began licking his neck,, leaving small bites along his jaw line, down his chest while he gapsed and moaned. I bit into one of his nipples and his lower body thrust up against mine, causing us both to moan loudly before I brought my hips down onto his and began to grind.

"Ah! Agh, dont-" he gasped out as I sucked on his collar bones and pinched a nipple while grinding myself against him again. God he was sexy. I moved my hand down, leaning my hips away from his, and opened the front of his pants before reaching passed his underwear and gripping his member. "AH!" He called out as I began to jerk him off, his hips moving with my hand. He let out soft gasps and moans as I continued to lick a trail down his chest, stopping just above his crouch. "Dino, I'll cum." He said between pants, clearly knowing my next move. I smiled as I pulled off his pants, then my own. "Go ahead. It wont be the only time I'll have you cumming tonight, Kyouya,"

and without another word, I bent down and took his member into my mouth. "Ah! D-dino-" he called out my name as I pressed my fingers into his mouth.

"Suck. I dont want to hurt you." while he sucked on my fingertips he put both hands on my head and tangeled his fingers in my hair while I sucked him. His pants and occasional moans all I could hear. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and pressed one into him. He gasped out and thrust himself deeper into my mouth while letting out a loud moan of my name. I pushed a second finger in and began to sissior while I let him thrust himself into my mouth, nearly fucking my mouth while I worked on opening him. "Ah-Dino. Im gonna cum." He said, his voice horse with pleasure. I hummed around him while I pushed in another finger, opening them up and looking for his prostate. His movement became more erratic, and with one final suck from me, he came into my mouth with loud shout of my name. I swallowed, milking him with my mouth while he rode out his orgasm. When I pulled away and sat up he reached up and wiped my mouth for me. "You know I love you, too, right?'' he asked. I nodded and tapped his legs, leaning up and kissing him as I removed my fingers. "Im coming In now, Kyouya.'' and with that I trust myself into him all the way to the hilt. "AH!" He moaned, I forced myself to be still for a moment before he nodded at me, his eyes heavily lidded, and I began to move. Slowly at first but soon I was fucking him, moving harder then I intended. He wrapped both legs around me and continued to moan, thrusting up in time with my thrusts. Before long we were both cumming.

;

;

;

Hibari POV

I woke up tangled in Dino's arms. I had fallen asleep right afterword, he had held me and rather then push him away as I had done to my other partners, I had clung to him. My body unwilling to let him go. My hips were killing me and I was sticky. Dino was still snoring away beside me, his arms around my waist and rather then force him to let go of me I simply closed my eyes again. I'll bite him to death for clinging to me after he wakes up.

END

-SYC


End file.
